Dracmon
Dracmon is an Undead Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody. It is the Dark Area's most mischievous Digimon. For the sake of a prank, it will meet the challenge unflinchingly even if it is accompanied by some risk. It once nearly got itself killed trying to graffiti the faces of all four of the Sovereigns...(it's unknown whether it succeeded). It was once a bloodsucking Digimon, but these days, it forgets to suck blood, and it seems it's trying to play some kind of trick on the Royal Knights. Attacks *'Eye of Nightmare'This attack is named "Eye of Nightmares" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory.: Casts a spell from the s on the palms of its hands which causes those who look into it to have their hearts completely dominated by Dracmon. *'Undead Fang': Attacks by biting with its fangs. *'Demi Dart' (Pico Darts): Attacks with syringes of darkness. Design Dracmon is a vampire/imp themed pale-skinned Digimon who wears a black mask with red and green eye markings on it. Embedded on its palms are a set of eyeballs whose irises match the eye markings. Though it has wings, they are connected by a gold trinket and rest around its waist. Etymologies ;Dracumon (ドラクモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . ;Dracmon Name used in Digimon World DS and other American English media and some Japanese media.Digimon Accel * . Fiction Digimon Fusion Digimon World DS Dracmon digivolves from Tsunomon, and can digivolve further into Sangloupmon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Dracmon is #74 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 109 HP, 124 MP, 79 Attack, 62 Defense, 64 Spirit, 74 Speed, and 20 Aptitude. It possesses the Dark Breath 2 and Sleep Ward 1 traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. Dracmon digivolves from Tsumemon and can digivolve to Sangloupmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Dracmon, your Digimon must be at least level 9. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Dracmon is #058, and is a Rookie-level, HP-type, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Sleep Protection and Money Liker traits. Dracmon appears as an enemy in a number of DigiFarm quests from Agumon-line Digimon. He plays tricks on the Agumon-line Digimon, thus they ask the player to help lecturing him. Dracmon digivolves from Tsumemon and can digivolve into Sangloupmon or Musyamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Dracmon, your Digimon must be at least level 11. Dracmon can be hatched from the Purple Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Dracmon can DigiFuse to Musyamon with Goblimon and to Bakemon with Kuramon and DemiDevimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Dracmon is #042 and is a Dark Virus Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Tsumemon and can digivolve to Arcadiamon (Champion), Sangloupmon, Raremon, Sistermon Ciel (Sistermon Noir in Japan), and Devimon. Its special attack is Eye of Nightmares and its support skill is Vampire which Increases HP received from absorption effects by 25%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Dracmon is #042 and is a Dark Virus Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Tsumemon and can digivolve to Arcadiamon (Champion), Sangloupmon, Raremon, Sistermon Noir (Sistermon Ciel in American versions of Hacker's Memory), and Devimon. Its special attack is Eye of Nightmares and its support skill is Vampire which Increases HP received from absorption effects by 25%. Digimon Battle Dracmon can digivolve to Sangloupmon. Digimon Masters Dracmon is a Mercenary Digimon. It digivolves to Sangloupmon at level 11. Digimon Heroes! Dracumon can digivolve to Sangloupmon. Digimon Survive Notes and References